Ginny Weasley's Guide to Harry Potter's 6th Year
by Kayyness
Summary: Well this is sorta the Half-Blood Prince in Ginny's point of view, except I added A LOT of different stuff that's not in the book! Read it,review it!
1. Summer at the Burrow

Ginny Weasley slowly looked up through her window, sleepily watching the birds twitter through the yard near the back. She was thinking about a particular nast dream involving Harry fighting with Dean, for her of all things! Shaking it off she said to herself, "Ginny, you've got Dean, be happy for _that_ at least!"

But a voice inside her head quietly whispered, "But I don't _want_ Dean!"

Suddenly she remembered, **_Harry's here today!_** She rushed to make herself presentable, running a brush through her long, red hair, only to be stalled by her mum's pleas not to be left alone with Fleur, her brother's fiance'. But she decided Harry was a _little_ more important than Fleur, or Phlegm, as she so _lovingly _called her.

She burst open the door to Fred and George's room to see Harry. Hermione, her brother Ron, and Harry were talking about a new teacher.

"Hi, you lot I just got away from _her,_ she's really bothering Mum. She tried to make me stay down there, but I wanted to see if Harry was here!" she gushed as she looked at Harry.

"Hey Ginny, who are you talking about?" asked Harry, looking very confused. She figured he would be, not knowing she was there.

She was about to answer as Ron interrupted with, "It's Fleur Delacour, and she's not **that bad**!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione.

"I just mean...uh...er. Well we're all just going to have to get used to her," stammered Ron. Ginny felt really sorry for Ron, he was making it so... obvious.

"Oh we all know you love her, Ron!" teased Ginny,"Anyways, who's the new teacher at Hogwarts, Harry?"

"His name's Professor Slughorn, and if you'd like a quick summary on the man, he'a as fat as he is tall, and he only likes people who can give him a leg up at the Ministry," said Harry hastily, before Hermione and Ron could interject.

"Oh, that great, huh?" said Ginny, as Hermione was saying,"Oh, he doesn't sound that bad!"

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley burst in. "time to go kids, it's off to Diagon Alley to buy your books and things!"

They all ran to get their Hogwarts robes and pocket money, Ginny was extremely excited as she ws meeting Dean. After traveling to Diagon Alley by the Floo Network, she ran into Flourish and Blotts, quickly bought her books, gave them to her mum, then ran off to her brothers' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Once inside she found Hermione, wistfully looking at some love potions. Ginny snuck up behind Hermione and quietly whispered, "You really love Ron, don't you?"

"Wh-What?" Ginny, please, why would I like Ron of all boys?" said Hermione, though shakily.

"Get real Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh fine ok, I do fancy him, alot really, but you absolutely cannot tell him," said Hermione, shaking.

"Hermione, if I would've told him, don't you think I would've done it before now?" look at Hermone,"It's been totally obvious."

She continued,"And you haven't told Harry I like him, and you're trying to help us together, although I have Dean."

As soon as this conversation was over, Harry and Ron slipped over.

"Ginny,come here,I found something I know you will love!" said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny, as she took the hand Harry held out for her.

She though to herself," Eek! Ok, act civilized, not like that Harry-loving prat Romilda Vane."

"Look, Ginny, they're called Pygmy Puffs!" exclaimed Harry.

She ended up buying one, and it was dubbed Arnold by Harry. As everything was bought, she wandered over between Ron and Harry. AS everything was bought, she wandered over between Ron and Harry. They were talking about Quidditch.

"So, who's the new Captain, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"I am!" interjected Harry.

"Nice one, Harry!" gushed Ginny as she patted him on the shoulder. Harry gave her the biggest smile she'd seen from him in a while.

Out of nowhere she'd heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find Dean running towards her. She hadn't got to see him since term ended.

"Dean!" she screamed as she ran into his arms."I loved your last owl, the jokes kept me laughing all night!"

"Glad to know it," he said kissing her on the cheek,"But I wish it could've kept you laughing longer."

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"exclaimed Ginny.

"I'll see you at King's Cross, want to find a compartment with me tomorrow?" asked Dean.

"Sure, Dean meet you there!" said Ginny, running off to Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family.

The night at the Burrow was rushed, but she was also thinking alot. "I've got a boyfriend, but I fancy Harry. I'm a horrible girlfriend, I've got to stop thinking about Harry. **Dean**. Not Harry. Harry... wait, no, Stop yourself Ginerva Weasley, **Refrain.**.."AAHH!"

Hermione had come up behind her. "Ginny, you've got to help me, help me tell Ron I like him, like him ALOT," pleaded Hermione.

"Oi, does Miss Granger actually not have the answer to something?" teased Ginny.

"Really, Ginny, please help me, I'm not joking!" persisted Hermione.

"Really, Hermione, Ron is the one thing I could never give you the answer to." said Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Hooray! Well, this is my 3rd fanfic. But it's my first long-term one!!_ _I know, HOORAY! Well right now, I've got about 8 chapters ready, I've just got to type them!! (I write on paper more than type, it's how I am) Well you know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, LOL. And please keep the constructive criticism,(IF you've got it) consturctively nice please? Thanks, the more reviews, the faster I'll get it out!_


	2. Slughorn's Lunch

**Well, thanks for the ONE review so far! You rock Timewitch15! Well, Read, rate, and review! Seriously people, I'm typing up like two or three chapters today! And my birthday's in two days. So think of this as my present to you!! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning went smoothly for once. King's Cross was a bit messy, as they had to figure out how to hide Arnold, Pidwidgeon, and Hedwig, but for once, they were at the Hogwarts' Express with time to spare.

"Ginny, d'you want to find a compartment?" asked Harry.

Excited at the fact Harry wanted to sit with her, she knew she needed to stay with Dean. Feeling something drop inside her, she said," Sorry Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," incredibly brightly.

She felt her heart leap as she caught a shadow of jealousy brush his face '_He must really want to be near me!'_ she thought as she and Dean settled into a compartment.

"So, Ginny, are you going to go for Quidditch this year?" asked Dean.

"Yes, I think I'll try out for Chaser, it's much more fun scoring goal," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I dunno whether I should try out for Chaser or Beater," said Dean.

"You should definitly go for Chaser - Oh, look the food cart is here, I want a Cauldron Cake," said Ginny.

As they got out to buy sweets, Ginny overheard Zacharias Smith going on about Harry and the incident at the Ministry -'_What a attention-seeking prat that Potter is'. _All she could hear was the git saying unfair things about Harry and decided to bring things to a stop quickly.

"Shut up Smith," glowered Ginny.

"What are you going to do to me Ginny?" taunted Zachariah.

"This!" she shouted as she cast her spell, The Bat-Bogey Hex, for which she had a reputation at Hogwarts.

The Bat-Bogey Hex hit its mark on Smith and the great black things started shooting out Smith's nose. Suddenly, a humungous man burst into the hallway, or tottered it seemed to Ginny.

"What are you doing, Miss..." the man asked.

"Weasley," she supplied.

"Ms. Weasley is it? Well?" asked the man.

"Well, he was saying incredibly mean things about my friend Harry, so I hexed him," she said, pointing at Zachariah as the huge black things kept flying out both nostrils.

"Do you mean Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?" asked the man.

"Er... yeah, but we don't usually add 'The Boy Who Lived' on the end," she said.

"Well, I must admit, that was a marvelous hex though it shouldn't be performed on students," he said as he lifted the curse of Zachariah, he massaging his nose,"But why don't you join me in Compartment BB for a spot of lunch later? By the way, my name is Professor Slughorn."

"Thank you, sir," said Ginny.

About an hour later she made her way to Compartment BB, after saying good-bye to Dean. It was rather squished, but she didn't mind. She had already eaten some of Mrs. Weasley's sandwiches, but she didn't want to seem rude.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Harry and Neville were trying to squeeze their way in. "Harry, m'boy, how are you? You must know these students. Zabini Blaise? Cormac McLaggen? No? Well, you must know this young lady," he said as he pointed to Ginny, or tried to.

Ginny gave him a small grimace as Harry struggled not to laugh at her predicament.

The conversation proved boring, as Slughorn droned on and on about old students who were currently working at the Ministry of Magic, and fawning over McLaggen, as he was so well connected, in Slughorn's eyes. Ginny knew they needed to change into their Hogwarts' robes soon, for its was already dusk.

"Oh look how the time flies! Well Blaise, McLaggen, Harry, and of course you, young lady, drop by any time," boomed Slughorn.

"Not even in your dreams," muttered Ginny as she rolled her eyes.

Harry appeared at her shoulder. "Ginny, what were you doing in there?" asked Harry.

"I dunno really, he saw me hex Smith, thought it was rather good, and invited me to lunch," said Ginny as she ticked the points off her fingers.

"Why did you hex Smith?" asked Harry.

"Because, he said mean things about you!" exclaimed Ginny.

She then noticed him looking at her in a peculiar way.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, as they went to get their robes.

"Nothing Ginny, absolutely nothing at all," said Harry, turning into his own compartment, as she kept walking towards hers.


	3. Feasts, Conversations, and Bickering

**Hola, this is my second chapter in a day!! Rock on for you. Cramping hands for me!! Ah, well it's worth it, isn't it?! :) Please rate and review, and read of course.**

**For those many who need it: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING IN IT, I DID MAKE UP SOME DIALOG, AND I MADE UP SARA,BUT THE PLOT LINE BELONGS TO THAT AWESOME LADY JK ROWLING! She rocks! :)**

**Thx, Phx. tears, i really appreciate the help. I will try to incorporate some of that into my fanfic!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

The feast was definitly tasty, the house-elves food proving as good as ever, the treacle-tart mouth-watering, and the chicken sweet and juicy. Dean kept trying to feed Ginny bits of food, but she'd just shove his hand away, laughing at him if it fell on his robes, or if it smahed back into his face. She suspected he was smashing it in his face on purpose, but that's why so liked him so much. They were making plans to meet by the lake the next day when Dumbledore started addressing the students.

"Welcome, new students, and welcome back to returning students!" boomed Dumbledore, " I would like everyone to know the Forbidden Forest is.. well, forbidden, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker has banned everything produced by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! For a full list of the 683 items, see his office," pointing at Mr. Filch, standing in the corner, looking moth-eaten and particularly mad at that moment. Peeves must have done something that night.

A big groan issued through the crowd, as they had all used spending money at the Weasley twins' shop, but Ginny, knew Fred and George would figure a way to get their products in, because Mr. Filch hadn't stopped them before. Past experiences would make that job a piece of cake.

"Now everyone, off to bed!" said Dumbledore.

The kids walked off to the common rooms, prefects yelling, "First years follow me - Make a line, this way - You midget, over here - Ron! We're not supposed to call them that! - What?! They are..."

"Fairy lights," mutterd Ginny as the potrait hole opened.

As she stepped up, Dean came behind her and lifted her up through the potrait hole. "Dean," she huffed, " I can walk through myself thanks, I am perfectly able," not noticing the rest of the people in the common room listening to her.

Looking stung, Dean said, " I was just trying to help, I mean, I am your boyfriend," swinging his arms and almost hitting a scared-looking first year.

"You know I like doing things on my own, Dean, I'm not like..." she started saying getting red in the face and the tips of her ears, just like Ron, but them slowing up abruptly when she saw the look on Dean's face, "Oh, Dean...you know I'm not seriously mad at you!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really help when you yell like that," he said pointedly, staring at her, then looking towards the fire.

" Do you want to..." she pointed feebly at the fire as it crackled merrily against the wall, showing the oppisite emotions she felt right them.

"No, thanks, I think I'll go to bed," he replied coldly, as he left the room without a good-bye, kicking the chair on his way to the stairs leading up to the dormitories.

As soon as Dean left her sight, she screamed at nothing and kicked the table beside her. A bowl of essence of dittany fell off with a crash as its contents spilled to the floor below, dittany running through the cracks and dripping off the edge of the table.

"Reparo!" came a voice out of nowhere, the bowl sat back on the table, and the dittany sat back inside, as if it had never moved.

She saw Harry walking down the steps. He sat down next to her in front of the common room fire, ruffling his hair, and yawning.

"Why so violent Ginny?" he asked, chuckling, a smile playing across his face.

"Nothing except Dean being a bloody prat and treating me like his daughter, not his girl-friend," said Ginny, ripping up bits of spare parchment she found on the table and throwing them into the fire.

"Oh... er," he said awkwardly.

Reading the features on his face, she said, "Don't worry Harry, I don't want to talk about that anyway, at least not right now. Where's Ron and Hermione, anyways?" trying to change the subject.

"They were bickering, you know how they go on and on," Ginny shook her head at this one, she knew it was unlikely that they would ever shut up," and they went up to their dorms, and I came down here to get away from Ron, he was arguing with himself, it was like he thought Hermione was still there," he finished, holding up his book, _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"They're always fighting, I wish they'd just shut up," sighed Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Harry said.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Ginny, bouncing off the sofa, and turning to Harry,"Night!"

"Night," replied Harry opening his book and starting to read, the fire making a shadow of his extremely messy hair behind him, making Ginny want to laugh.

Ginny opened the door to her dormitory, creaking as it opened slowly. Ginny had one glance at her bed, luggage next to it, when Romilda Vane immediatly got in her face. She really didn't like Romilda, but Ginny was a civilized person. Most of the time. The truth was, she only really liked another girl in her room, Madam Marchbanks' daughter Sara.

"So, how was Harry?" asked Romilda, a tone of sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Fine, thanks," Ginny replied shortly.

"Why do you cuddle up to Harry when you've got a boyfriend Ginny?" asked Romilda, blocking Ginny from walking towards her bed.

"I don't and you know it. You know, you're not doing a good job at hiding that jealousy you've got. Stop having an anger problem because you're mad Harry's friends with me!" she exclaimed hotly, feeling the redness in her cheeks grow hotter," Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!" she finished as she hopped in and closing the hangings, and getting under the covers fully dressed, she realized once it was too late.

She thought about Dean and Harry. Dean was her boyfriend, yes, but he didn't seem to understand her as Harry did. Harry knew that she, like him, was an independent person and liked to do things for herself. She didn't like someone who tried to help her every step of the way, with the exception of her mum, and sometimes she didn't even want her to help. She also thought Harry was showing feelings that were small, but hey, they were there.

"Well," she thought to herself, "There is Quidditch tryouts this weekend!" trying to lighten her now somewhat dreary mood thanks to Romilda Vane.

She then promptly fell asleep into a wonderful dream.


	4. Quidditch and the Lake

**YAY!! THE FOURTH CHAPTER!! I have nine chapters ready to be typed, but I've been busy with other stories :(. But I'm working on this one right now HOORAY!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**JK rocks the HP fandom worlds' socks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning Ginny woke up. She got into her favorite pair of shorts and a shirt appropriate for Quidditch, then went down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She met Hermione at their usual spot at the table. Hermione looked incredibly peeved at something, and Ginny had an inkling of what that might be.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look sorta mad." Ginny knew the look of extreme annoyance, she had seen it many times. Too man times.

"Not really, thanks to your stupid prat of a brother, but I'll be ok," Hermione replied, "But off of the subject of myself, I heard your arguement with Dean last night? Explain, what that was all about?"

"He treats me like a child, a disabled child, with no ability to open a door or walk," said an exasperated Ginny, feeling her face heat up at the mention of last night. "When I'm with Harry, he treats me... more mature... it's like he knows how I feel."

"But Ginny, not to burst your bubble, but Dean is your boyfriend. Not Harry," Hermione told her gently. "Don't break Dean's heart over this."

"I know," she replied heatedly. Why did Hermione have to sound so right all the time? "Well, I'm going down to the pitch, want to come along?"

"No, I guess I'll wait for Harry and your stupid brother."

Ginny walked down past Hagrid's hut to the pitch, where the broom shed was located, and took her Cleansweep 10 out of the broom shed. She started warming up, flying full laps around the field. She was sure she would make it, but she was still a bit nervous, nonetheless.

Slowly, other students started coming down from breakfast to watch the tryouts. Luna Lovegood had arrived to wish her luck.

"Good luck, Ginny!" said Luna, "I would've brought my hat, but-"

"Oh, that's quite ok, Luna," said Ginny hastily.

Harry was ready for the Chasers to begin, so Luna went to the stands, and Ginny got in line. He started by flying groups of 10 around the field, to see how they're flying was. It went horrible. Two groups were first years, or people who had never been on a broom, and another group was compiled with Ravenclaws!

Ginny was in the next group. She got on her broom, and kicked off the ground. The wind whipped her hair around her face, and she could smell her flowery shampoo in the air, circulating by the wind. She was by far, the best flyer of the group she was in. When the scoring time came, she scored a whopping total of seventeen goals!

By then end of the Chaser tryouts, Harry told her that herself, Katie Bell, and a girl named Demelza Robbins had become the new Gryffindor Chasers.

Harry told her she was wonderful, and a light feeling came up in her chest.

But then it fell down with a dull thud in her stomach, when she saw Dean walking towards her.

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry, I wish you could've been a Chaser with me!" cried Ginny, and hugging him.

"Oh, it's ok, I'm just happy I have you to cheer on at games!" he said, hugging her back, "And I'm sorry about making you mad last night."

"I shouldn't have yelled, it's my fault." Ginny felt relieved. She hated fighting with Dean.

Dean took Ginny's hand with a smile and led her up to the stands to watch the rest of the tryouts.

The two new Beaters for Gryffindor ended up being two boys named Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes. They weren't really as good as Fred and George, her older brothers and the Beaters for Gryffindor last year, but they would do pretty well.

She walked down to assist with the Keeper tryouts. She shot goals to all the Keepers, but the only two who had any chance were Cormac McLaggen and her brother, Ron Weasley.

Fortunately, when Cormac came up, and Ginny took her shot, he missed it. He actually went the opposite direction of where she had shot it. But Ron saved all five, and Ginny had given him the hardest one of all.

She could hear Cormac yelling at Harry about her. " His sister wasn't really that hard on him!"

She could hear Harry's response, and it made her feel a lot better. "Rubbish, that was the one he nearly missed."

She met up with Hermione down near the entrance of the field. "Good job, Ginny!" Hermione beamed.

"Oh, it was nothing, just did my best!" Ginny replied back to her, and hugged her best friend.

"Well, I thought it was something!" Dean said behind her.

Ginny laughed and grabbed him into a hug, seeing Hermione's look that said something like 'Thank you for listening to me. For once.'

"So, Dean, want to go down by the lake before dinner? We did have plans?" Ginny asked him after she had changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, but Dean asked me for some help with his Transfiguration essay we had to do over the holidays. We have McGonagall tomorrow." Dean cringed. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's ok, I understand." She kissed him and waved good-bye until she couldn't see him any longer.

"If you want Ginny, I'll go with you, but only if you want me too." said Hermione.

"Sure!" said Ginny. They were about to leave when somebody called out to them.

It was Harry and Ron behind them. "Where are you going off to? Hagrid's?"

"No, the lake," Ginny said.

"Ok, Ron and I'll go, is that fine?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, spent the rest of the day down by the lake, laughing and playing with each other, and trying to act like kids who weren't trapped in a Voldemort world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK!! How did ya'll like it? It isn't that long, but I think it's pretty good. I'll try to put more up later!! But I really want people to READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!! PRETTY PPPLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!! LOL :)**

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!! THEY MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!! (Not really that effect, but they are EXTRMELY appreciatied!)**


End file.
